miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Miyavi Fakten
=Fakten= Auf dieser Seite werden Fakten, Interessen, etc. von Miyavi gesammelt. Dinge, die in seiner großen Biografieseite Miyavi nichts zu suchen haben / dort nicht hinpassen, aber dennoch interessant sind. Das können Interessen von ihm sein, Hobbys, etc. Körper & Gesundheit * Miyavi war früher Raucher, hat jedoch seit nun schon einigen Jahren aufgehört. * Miyavi trug bis ca. 2009 Piercings (Lippe, Augenbraue, Nase, Ohren). Auf die Frage, warum er diese entfernte, sagte er 2009 bei einer Pressekonferenz während der Anime Matsuri: "Direkt nachdem ich von der Welttour zurückkam, fühlte ich mich, als wenn ich all das Zeug nicht mehr brauchen würde weil ich Zuversicht während der Tour gewann, als Gitarrist und auch als Sänger, das ist, warum ich sie abgenommen habe. Manche sagten, der Grund wäre, weil ich beschäft wäre und Vater werde, aber es ist ein komplett anderer Grund. Ich denke, meine Familie mag meine Piercings und ich hoffe, mein Baby mag meine Piercings. Aber derzeit, als Sänger, habe ich Zuversicht und Vertrauen, das ist der Grund." * Miyavi besitzt viele Tattoos, die alle eine Bedeutung für ihn haben. (Mehr dazu auf der Extraseite "Tattoos"). * 2013 ließ sich Miyavi zu Weihnachten operativ Polypen an den Stimmbändern entfernen. Er sagte darüber, dass er nervös war vor dem Eingriff, sich aber nicht für den Rest seines Lebens darum Sorgen machen wolle. Die Operation verlief wie geplant und war für ihn als Musiker wichtig, um weiterhin verschiedene Tonhöhen zu erreichen und schreien zu können. Glaube / Denkensweise / Philosophie * Miyavi ist Buddhist. Er besitzt ebenfalls auch einige, budhismusbezogene Tattoos. * dem MTV Iggy sagte er 2011 dass seine Philosophie sein Lernprozess sei, "Bis du stirbst, musst du dich weiterentwickeln und verbessern." *''"Natürlich bin ich Gitarrist, Songschreiber, Performer, Entertainer, Vater und Ehemann. Du kannst mich kategorisieren, wohin du möchtest, aber ich bin einfach Miyavi. Du kannst Madonna als Madonna oder Michael Jackson als Michael Jackson erkennen. Miyavi ist Miyavi. Ich tue, was ich möchte, und ich möchte einfach die Menschen um mich herum mit meinen Kreationen glücklich machen." (Miyavi 2011 im MTV Iggy Interview)'' Musikalische / Künstlerische Vorbilder respektierte japanische Künstler * Als Jugendlicher hörte Miyavi u.a. Visual Kei Musik und war u.a. von Künstlern wie X-Japan, Luna Sea beeindruckt (JaME Interview 2006) respektierte ausländische Künstler * Stevie Ray Vaughn: Ihn nannte Miyavi als Gitarristen, zu dem er am Meisten aufsehe http://comiyavigermany.blogspot.de/search/label/FREEWORLD Freeworld Interview 2011 * Prince: im Interview mit MTV Iggy 2011 sagte er, das er fühle, dass Prince ihm ähnlich sei, dass dieser sich auch ständig verändere. * Michael Jackson: "Michael Jackson hatte eine beständige Vision. Er hatte eine starke Botschaft, nicht nur Pop. Die Leute fielen in Ohnmacht auf seinen Konzerten." ( MTV Iggy Interview) * Elvis Presley ''(MTV Iggy Interview)'' * Beck: "Er ist ein Solokünstler, welcher nicht fürchtet vom rechten Pfad abzufallen." ( MTV Iggy Interview) * Miyavi mochte schon als Jugendlicher Blues und Hard Rock, darunter Bands wie METALLICA, L.A. Guns, MARILYN MANSON * als Jugendlicher hörte er außerdem Industrial-Style Musik (hier zählt er NINE INCH NAILS auf) * als Jugendlicher hörte er außerdem wenig Motown (hier nennt er Ray Charles). * Miyavi sagt, sie hatten alle Einfluss auf ihn, aber damals nahm der größte EInfluss auf ihn der Visual Kei ein. (JaME Interview 2006) * Keziah Jones, Raul Midon, Ani DiFranco, welche alle Gitarre spielen und dazu singen. Miyavi sagte damals: "Ich denke, es ist cool allein zu sein." (JaME Interview 2006) * ''Robert Johnson, SONHOUSE, B.B. King : "Eine Menge Gitarristen, die mich beeinflussten, spielten Blues." http://comiyavigermany.blogspot.de/search/label/FREEWORLD Freeworld Interview 2011'' Lieder, die Miyavi gefallen / zu denen er einen Bezug hat * eines der ersten Lieder, die Miyavi auf der Gitarre spielte, war "Smoke on the Water" * 2014 gab Miyavi für SoSoGay in der Kategorie "#Recommended" Aussagen darüber, welche Lieder ihn zu einer bestimmten Emotion verleiten. Ergebnisse waren: # was ihn zum lächeln bringt: ‘Do You Want to Build a Snowman?‘ aus Frozen. "Meine Kinder lieben es, dazu zu singen und zu tanzen!" # 'Was ihn zum Nachdenken bringt: '‘State Of Mind’ von Raul Midon. "Es macht meinen Gemütszustand ein bisschen verwirrt. Wie zur Hölle macht er das?" # 'Was ihn zum Tanzen bringt: '‘Do Your Thing‘ von Basement Jaxx. "Warum? Warum braucht man einen Grund zum Tanzen?" # 'Was ihn in Erinnerung schwelgen lässt: '‘What’d I Say‘ von Ray Charles. "Ich habe zu diesem Lied als Teenager auf meiner Gitarre gejamt." # 'Was ihn zum Entspannen bringt: '‘Fight For Your Mind‘ von Ben Harper. "Nicht zu heiß, nicht zu cool, aber es hat eine sehr nette Stimmung und Schwingung!" # 'Was ihn motiviert: '‘Million Miles From Home’ von Keziah Jones. "Weil ich gerade auf Europatour bin, buchstäblich eine Millionen Meilen von zu Hause!" # 'Was ihn zum Weinen bringt: '‘The Rose‘ von Bette Midler. "Lyrics, Melodie, Stimme, einfach alles ist wunderschön. Und wenn Dinge wunderschön sind, bringt es dich zum Weinen." # 'Was er damals zuletzt gehört hat: '"‘Radioactive‘ von Imagine Dragons. "Bitte frag meinen Computer. Ich war in meiner Umkleide in Kopenhagen, wo ich meinen Computer anhatte und irgendein Lied spielen ließ- und er spielte dieses. Es ist aber sehr gut!" * Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi